Teen Vamp
by SujuSnsdShineeFreak1829
Summary: Sakura is tenn vampire but she wants to go to a normal human school and have friends! but when she enrolls in a school,crazy things start to happen! Deisaku Deidaraxsakura
1. Chapter 1

Yo,yo,yo guys! this is the introduction for the people so that you can understand better on how they look like.

* * *

Sakura:Sakura's real name is sakura suzuki. she is a teen-vamp and in this story vampires can grow but never change looks and they also never die. they can only grow until 21 and that's it,they never grow again. sakura's age is 15,she has pink hair with red highlights like her dad. she's very mature and easily annoyed. like most of the vampires,she's inhumanly beautiful and has supernatural power. her power is she can change look,make illusions,self-control,read minds and teleport. ofcourse,she also is fast and strong like other vampires.

tamahome:sakura's older vampire brother that is 16 years old. sakura doesn't know him yet because he got lost at the age of 10 and got adopted by other people. he has red hair with silver highlights. his powers are hypnotizing,can feel other people's feelings and also can manipulate them,

Asuka:sakura's vampire twin sister whom she does not know either because asuka was also lost with tamahome but they got seperated and other people adopted her. she looks like sakura except she has blue eyes like her dad. her power is shield,self control, copy a voice of a person(both singing and talking voice) and read minds.

Haruka:Sakura's mother. she has pink hair with silver highlights. her powers are element control.

Katsuo:Sakura's father,he has red hair and his powers are tracking and relationship emphathy.

Ino:Sakura's 1st human best friend.

Hinata:Sakura's other human best friend and ino's best friend too.

Naruto:sakura's werewolf friend and hinata's crush.

ten ten,temari:Sakura's other best friends.

Amy:The girls's enemy and likes the boys.

Sasuke:Like sakura,he is also a vampire and his powers are relationship manipulation. he's the most popular guy in school because of his inhuman beauty and speed.

Kiba:Hinata's and ino's crush but hinata won't admit it.

Shikamaru:Likes temari and is very lazy!

* * *

~the akatsuki~ (one of the most popular guys)

Deidara:Sakura's crush and later on her human boyfriend.

Itachi:also a vampire,is sasuke's older brother who likes to tease him and his powers are..Illusion of pain and sensory location of living things.

Kisame:Itachi's human best friend.

Tobi:Sakura's best boyfriend (as in best friends but is boy)

Konan:Sakura's friend

Pein:konan's crush

* * *

Ok,the next chapter is the story already!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Hope you enjoy! please R&R if you like it and no flames please!

* * *

Sakura's Pov

"Good moring dad,mum!" i said cheerfully. "hey princess!" dad said putting down the newspaper he was reading and turned to look at me and smiled. "hey sakura,what up with your cheerful face of yours?" "well..i was thinking that i wanted to go to school..you know a normal school!" i said with a tint of hopefulness in my voice that they will allow me to go to school. my mother just looked at me and said "are you sure,hun? your a vampire and school is full of _humans_!" she said with a serious face. "i know mom but i dont have friends here in alaska except _vampires" _i said with a pout on my face. "hmm,i guess you can go to school hun" father said. "YAY!! ARIGATO OTOU-SAN!"i shouted with excitment and ran over to him and hugged him. "now,what does that mean?" he asked raising an eybrow. "it means 'thank you father' in japanese" i told him confidently. "ok then,i guess it's moving time...pack up and we are going to run to _konoha"_ she said smiling at me. "where's konoha?" i asked raising my right eyebrow. "it's my old village before i turned vampire" she said grinning. "now go up stairs and pack up" "you mean were going _now_?" "yes now go and pack" "haii!" i squealed. i ran up stairs before you can even blink and packed my clothes as fast as i can. after i packed,i ran down stairs before you can blink again and said "I'M READY TO GO!" i said with a grin that showed my fangs and teeth. they just chuckled and we went outside to ready the car. "go inside first princess" my dad said smiling. "or go say bye bye to your friends first before we leave." my mother said to me smiling.

"ok!" i said as i ran to my best friends house,i knew they were all there. i knocked at my best friend's house,chelsea. she opened the door just right after i knocked. "hey bells!" she said with a grin. "jane,bella,alice,rosalie and alex is here" she said. "perfect! i have a bad and good news to share with all of you." i said as i stepped in and walked to the living room with her. "hey girls! and umm..alex" i said as happy as i can. "hey bells!" they all said. "hey bella!" alex said smiling his dazzling smile at me. he had dark blonde hair with baby blue eyes that i love. "i have news to share with all of you!" i said excitedly. "I'M GOING TO KONOHA AND GO TO A NORMAL SCHOOL!" i said squealing excitedly. "OMG,YOUR SO LUCKY!" the girls said hugging me. "can we follow you to your car?" they all said together including alex. "okie dokie!"i said.

when we reached the car,dad and mom was at the side of the car waiting for me. "ahh,about time you came i was just going to go over to chelsea's house to tell you that we are leaving." he said. alexed walked over to me and asked me to talk to him for a while. so i accepted and went with him for a while. he kissed me with full of 10 second of kissing,he stepped back and i could see hurt and pain written all over his face. "i'm sorry sakura but..i think we should break up" he said with sadness in his voice.

* * *

Ok,that it for the second chapter! i'm going to work for the third chapter **now**!! hoped you liked it,please R&R! AND YES...I JUST DID A CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAAH


End file.
